They Knew They Loved Each Other
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: They knew they loved each other, but it was unknown to Riley that Greg loved her and Greg didn't know Riley loved him. Part of my Riley/Greg series. It's the first multi-chapter one! I know it's a lame title, but it was all I could think of...
1. She loved him

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything, don't want to own anything.**

_**Part of my Riley/Greg series. First multi-chapter fic. Short chapter, I know.**_

Riley knew she loved Greg and now it was the only thought on her mind as she walked down the halls looking for him so he could help her with the car that had come in as part of the case.

Suddenly, hands grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around. The first thing she saw was her co-worker's smiling face.

"Greg!" She smiled at him, "Thanks for the heart attack."

"You're welcome." He grinned, "What's up?"

She took in his profile, "Could you help me with the car? I could use a strong person."

He grinned, "Sure, always willing to help a friend."

Suddenly, Riley stopped smiling. As Greg looked at her now serious face, he wondered what happened. Had he said something?

Riley felt the smile disappear off her face. Friends, just friends, that's all her and Greg were. She looked down at her feet. How was she going to handle seeing him all day, everyday, just as friends?

Greg put his hand under Riley's chin and lifted her face up, "You okay Riley?"

Riley looked in his eyes and saw concern, she forced a smile on her face, "Ya, I'm fine. Just remembered something. So about that car..."

Greg turned her around and gave her a push, "Let's go!"

_**Hope it was okay. I would like it if one person could review and tell me how it is please?**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**Please, review, I am sooo nervous!!**_


	2. He loved her

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything, and I don't want to. **

_**Next chapter...**_

Greg knew he loved Riley and now as he walked beside her, that thought wouldn't leave his mind.

Riley put her hand on Greg's shoulder to stop him, "Are you okay Greg?"

He nodded, "I'll be fine. What did you remember that made you sad?"

Greg watched as a smile appeared on Riley's face, she looked straight in to his eyes, "A bad memory, I don't want to talk about it." Her sad smile turned into a happy one that made her whole face light up, "Last one to the car gets to dig through the slime."

Riley took off running and stopped at the doorway of the lot. She turned and saw Greg come up in front of her, she grinned and reached for a bucket, "Have fun with the slime Greg!" She handed him the bucket then went to get a coat.

As Greg watched her leave, he smiled, even though he had to dig through slime, the smile was back on Riley's and that made it worth it.

After about an hour of work in comfortable silence, Greg lifted his head up from the trunk, "Not much slime Riley. I'm done already, what about you?"

Riley got out from the driver's seat, "Still got a bit. Did you find anything?"

Greg walked over and stood beside her, "Nothing. Now I know why you wanted me to really come and help, you didn't want to deal with the slime."

Riley grinned, "Maybe I just wanted your company. Are you going to stay and help me with the rest?"

Greg shook his head as he went to the door, "No, I did my part. Have fun."

As Greg walked away, he looked back and saw Riley glaring after him. He gave her a wave and went around a corner.

Riley grinned as she watched Greg disappear, she would get him back for leaving, but now she had work to do.

_**Thanks for the reviews!!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	3. I will get you back

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Third chapter...**_

After Riley finished processing the car, she took off the lab coat and headed down the hallway. As she walked into the locker room. Catherine, Nick, Ray and Greg were in there talking.

Catherine smiled at her, "You coming for drinks?"

Riley nodded, "As soon as I grab my stuff."

Greg came over and leaned on the locker beside her, "You have fun processing the car?"

Riley glared at him, "Ya, it wasn't so bad. Even though my friend ditched me."

Greg grinned, "It was only fair after you got me to help you with the slime by thinking you actually wanted company."

Riley smiled, "I'll get you back. It's only fair."

Greg smiled back, "I guess I'll look forward to it then."

Riley shut her locker and looked at him, "I wouldn't." She turned and headed over to the others.

As she walked away, Greg grinned again, the next few days were going to be interesting.

_**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the chapter. Will write the fourth one after this is posted. (And after I've finished my other piece, it's only one chapter or two so it'll be quick. Promise)**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	4. Last Night

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Riley's out for revenge... Greg better watch his back... On with the fourth chapter...!**_

Riley woke up with a major headache. As she looked in the mirror, she saw a tired, exhausted women looking back at her. Sighing, she got up and started to get ready for work.

Greg pulled into the parking lot of Riley's apartment building, he had agreed to drive her to work this morning because she left her car at the lab last night when they all went out for drinks.

After a bit, the passenger door opened and Riley got in. He looked over at her and grinned, "Mornin' sunshine. Did someone drink a little too much last night?"

Riley glared at him as she pulled off her sunglasses, "No, Someone was kept up too late last night because a certain person thought everyone needed to have some fun and loosen up a bit."

Greg smiled as he remembered last night, it had been a lot of fun and even though he did encourage the others to stay later, he knew they had been okay with it, but apparently Riley wasn't.

Riley noticed the smile on Greg's face, "You know I'm mad at you, right?"

Greg looked at her, "I know." He started the car, "And you're going to get me back." He laughed when he saw her open mouth, "You told me that yesterday, Riley." He turned and pulled out of the parking lot.

Riley looked out the window then stole a quick glance at Greg, "Who says I want to get you back for last night?"

A smile broke out on Greg's face as he quickly looked at her, "It's your personality Riley, it's the way you are."

Riley turned back to the window and smiled, "You're right. That is the way I am."

The car turned silent as they each got lost in their own thoughts.

_**And that is the fourth chapter... I hope Greg knows how to fend for himself because Riley is out for revenge... Don't worry, no one will get hurt. Hope you enjoyed it... Please review if you want!**_

_**Rika Karine**_ _**:)**_

_**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews with this series!!!**_


	5. Settling Down

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Okay next chapter, I had this idea floating around in my head and decided to put it in, besides, I kind of like mixing the light, humorous chapters with something a bit more serious.**_

When they pulled up to the lab, Riley got out first and looked at Greg, "If you say you're sorry now, I'll go easy on you."

Greg grinned as he looked over at her, "No way. It'll keep me occupied when I get bored if I have to watch my back all day."

Riley groaned, "You know, you're being difficult right? You are not supposed to enjoy this Greg, if you do, then it's never any fun."

Greg started to head to the main doors, "I know and it may not be fun for you but it's fun for me."

Riley smiled as she fell into step behind him, "Well at least you'll be a good sport."

Greg nodded, "I will." They reached the doors, he opened one with a big flourish, "After you, milady."

Riley gave him a nod, "Thank you, kind sir."

They walked by the front desk and waved to Judy and Archie.

Riley smiled, "They make such a cute couple."

Greg nodded, "It makes me think about finding someone and settling down."

Riley stopped and turned to look at him, "Settling down? You?" She shook her head, "I don't know if I could see it."

Greg felt his smile disappear, well now he knew how Riley felt about him. He had to remember that they were just friends, that's all, yet he was surprised at how much it hurt, her comment about not being able to see him settled down.

Riley looked over at Greg, he had suddenly gone quiet. She wondered if it was something she said, was it because she said she couldn't see him settled down? She only said that because she could see him settled down, in face she could see it quite clearly in her mind, the scary thing was, she was the person he was settled with. She had to laugh it off, because if she didn't... Well, she didn't want to know, she would have probably told him she loved him if that image was still in her mind, and she couldn't do that, he didn't love her and to say that would mess up the only form of relationship they would ever have.

_**Okay like I mentioned before, this is a bit more serious, and it gives Riley a bit of insight into Greg's feelings, I hope you liked it, because I know I liked writing it! Please review if you want!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews for this series!!!**_


	6. Payback numero uno

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Okay next chapter, but before we go on... two quotes. **_

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned – By someone. William Shakespeare??**_

_**A woman with make-up has unlimited power and it always leaves a guy defenseless, So don't mess with a woman who has make-up, it can be dangerous for a man's health!! ~ Erika MacKinnon**_

_**Trust me, that second quote is soo true, and so is the first one! And Greg is going to find that out now... Enjoy!**_

After Grey went quiet, Riley quickly said bye and left to find Catherine. Luckily she got a robbery case and was out most of the shift. When she got back, she headed to the office she shared with Nick and Greg.

Nick was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when she walked in, he raised a finger to his lips and nodded toward the couch, Greg was on it, curled up sleeping.

Riley grinned and walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and got out a tube of red lipstick.

Nick looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

Riley smiled, "Give Greg a new look, I think he will be amazing after I'm done."

Nick shook his head, "I shouldn't of asked, but try and get a picture."

Riley nodded and pulled out her phone, "Of course. I'm not stupid. I'll get everything on video." She started to walk over to Greg, "You want a copy?"

Nick nodded, "Ya, but I'm gonna get out of here so I can't be counted as an accomplice. Besides, I think Mandy has some results for me. See ya." He got up and headed for the door, before he could walk out Riley called him, "Nick?" He turned, "Ya?" "A) Don't make up excuses to see her. B) Just ask her out, okay? And C) If you don't do anything, I will. Okay?" Nick smiled, "I could say the same for you Riley. Bye."

Riley frowned, what did Nick mean by that? She set her camera phone on the table and started her masterpiece of Greg's face. After she was done, she stepped back and admired her work. Greg now had red lips and and big blotches on his cheeks. Riley quietly got her phone and put it on record. She started shaking him softly, "Greg, wake up..."

Greg woke up to find Riley shaking him, he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, "Mornin' dar..." He noticed his hands were red, "Riley, why are my hands red?" He noticed her phone and the lipstick, "You didn't."

Riley grinned, "I did. It's the waterproof type." Laughing, she took off running down the hall. Greg quickly got up and chased after her, "Riley get back here!"

**_Greg's gonna get her... anyone want to guess what he was going to say after Mornin'? Please review if you want!_**

**_Rika Karine :)_**

**_P.S. Thanks for all the reviews for my stories!!!_**


	7. Chase

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Okay before I start with Greg and Riley, I'm doing a mini Nick/Mandy scene. Enjoy**_

Nick and Mandy were talking in the print lab when Riley ran by with Greg close behind, yelling threats at her.

Mandy looked at Nick, "What was that all about?"

Nick grinned, "Riley decided to give Greg a new look."

Mandy nodded, "That explains the red. Riley's very brave, Greg looks like he's going to murder her.

Nick shook his head, "He won't, he loves her too much. That's why I'm here, I thought those two should have their own little moment."

Mandy put on a hurt look, "And I thought you were down here because you wanted my company."

Nick grinned, "I do, but I also didn't want to get involved in that. Now I think we should go find them because I want to see what happens when Catherine gets a hold of them."

Mandy grinned, "I don't have anything else to do, so let's go."

As they headed for the door, Riley and Greg ran by again.

Nick turned to Mandy, "We won't have to look hard."

Mandy grinned, "Nope." They followed Greg and Riley.

Riley ducked into the break room and closed the door. Greg had been chasing her around the lab for a couple of minutes and she wanted a break. She went to the fridge and was getting herself a drink when the door opened...

She turned and saw Greg standing there with a deadly look on his face. She put a big smile on her face and held out her drink, "Want one Greg?" He looked at her, "What do you think?" Riley put the drink down and started to back behind the table, "That would be a no?" He glared, "Ya think? You know, I will get you back for this, Riley?" She had gotten to the other side of the table away from Greg, so she made a run for it. "Only if you can catch me!" She had reached the door before Greg grabbed her around the waist. She fought him before she gave up and turned around, Riley saw the emotion on his face change when he realized how close they were...

_**Well that's the seventh chapter... Hope you liked it! Please review if you want...**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews for my stories in this series!!! I really love them!  
**_


	8. Kiss

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything.**

_**So sorry for the delay, I was on vacation.**_

Riley smiled at Greg, "I think red is your colour Greg, it looks amazing."

Greg glared at her, "You are not talking you're way out of this Riley."

She gave him an innocent look, "Talk my way out of what?"

He shook his head, "I shouldn't do this..."

Before Riley could respond, Greg kissed her.

They were still kissing when Nick and Mandy walked in.

The sound made Riley and Greg pull apart.

Riley looked at Greg with wide eyes, "Did we just...?"

He nodded, "Ya." He smiled, "Consider that payback."

Anger flashed in Riley's eyes, "Nice way to get me back Greg."

He watched as she passed Nick and Mandy on her way out.

Nick turned and looked at him, "What was that all about?"

Greg shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

_**And that's the eighth chapter, hope it was worth the wait. Again, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the delay! I know it's short, but I will write more next time!!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	9. As in date?

**Don't own anything.**

**_So sorry for delay!!!_**

Nick looked at Greg, "You should go after her."

Greg nodded and took off.

Mandy sat down at the table, "I hope Greg knows how to beg, because if he doesn't Riley will never forgive him."

Nick frowned, "Why?"

Mandy shook her head, "Girls don't like it if a guy brushes them off after a kiss."

Nick nodded, "Oh. Like Greg did to Riley?"

"Ya, and the fact that she likes him doesn't help."

"No, that wouldn't. I really hope he forgives her, because he will hate it if she doesn't."

Mandy smiled, "It would serve him right."

"He wasn't that mean."

Mandy crossed her arms and Nick saw the determination in her eyes, he was dead meat.

"Okay, so you would go kiss a girl you like and just say it was payback? Because that would make the girl feel really embarrassed, especially if she liked you."

Nick shook his head, "No, I wouldn't kiss a girl."

Mandy grinned, "So you like guys. Well that's interesting."

Nick glared at her, "No, I like girls."

Mandy's grin got wider, "Then why wouldn't you kiss her?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "You wanna go grab something to eat?"

Mandy stood up, "Sure, but your buying my friend."

Nick looked at her, "I didn't ask as friends."

Mandy frowned, "Then... what did you mean?"

Nick gave her a look, "Guess."

"Grab something to eat... As in date?"

He nodded, "Ya."

Mandy smiled at him, "Sure, a date sounds good."

Nick stood up and walked over, "Okay, let's go."

Mandy headed out the door, but Nick's voice made her turn, "Mandy wait!"

She turned around to face him and watched as he leaned in and kissed her.

After he pulled away, he smiled and started to lead her out, "Consider that payback."

Mandy stopped, "What?"

Nick grinned, "For saying yes."

Mandy smiled, "That's an okay sort of payback."

_**So sorry for all the delay!!! **_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	10. Look out guys It's male bashing time!

**Don't own anything.**

_**I think this is the final chapter, if it all wraps up, but if not, there will be more. I really hope this is okay as a longer chapter, I tried! Enjoy.**_

Riley leaned back against the locker, a small tear slid down her face.

Angrily, she pushed it away. She wouldn't cry, tears were a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak.

Wendy walked in and saw her crumpled on the ground, "Riley? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing Wendy, I'm fine."

"Right, nothing is not curled up against the locker sobbing Riley. You want to talk?"

"It's Greg."

Wendy nodded, "Thought so." When she saw Riley's look of surprise, she grinned, "Oh, come on. It's so obvious, everyone knows."

Riley sighed and uncurled herself, going from a ball to her legs being stretched out, "Great, now everyone will know what an idiot I am."

Wendy went over and plopped down next to her, "No, they won't. What reason would they have to call you an idiot?"

"I'm being oversensitive and crying over a guy."

Wendy patted her shoulder, "That's not called being idiotic, that's called being a woman. Trust me, I know." She stood up, "Since we're on the topic of being a woman, let's do the next thing on the list."

Riley looked up at her, "What's that?"

"Eat lots of ice cream and complain about Greg, or just men in general." She held out her hand, "Sound good?"

Riley nodded and grabbed Wendy's hand, "Ya, let's go."

Standing, she wiped her tears and allowed herself to be led out the door.

* * *

Greg wandered into the break room and sat down across from Catherine and Ray, "You guys seen Riley?"

Ray shook his head while Catherine sighed, "What did you do now Greg?"

He looked at her, "How do you know I did anything?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess. So what did you do?"

"I kissed her."

That statement made Ray and Catherine stare at him, finally Ray opened his mouth, "What happened?"

"Well, she gave me a make-over when I was sleeping and after chasing her for awhile, I caught up to her in the break room. Something happened and we kissed We stopped when Mandy and Nick walked in and after we pulled away..."

* * *

"He just smiled and said I could consider that payback." Riley's face was glum as she told Wendy what happened.

Wendy raised her eyebrows, "What did you do after?"

"I told him angrily, 'Nice way to get me back Greg.' And then took off."

Wendy started to laugh, "Good job!" Suddenly, she turned somber, "What did that kiss make you feel?"

Riley smiled, "It was amazing, I actually thought we could have had something. That's why I got so mad, he just brushed it off, I thought he felt something too."

Wendy sighed, "Men are emotional idiots Riles, you have to know that. Greg was just being his normal cocky self, you should talk to him."

"I don't know Wendy, what if he..."

* * *

"Doesn't want to? She was so mad when she walked out."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot Greg, Riley's mad because you brushed her off after a kiss that meant something. Trust me, if you felt something in that kiss, she felt it too. Talk to her, be a man."

Ray nodded, "Catherine is right, Riley will not want to be the one to apologize first, especially when she isn't to blame."

Greg stood up, "I'll go talk to her, okay?"

He was just about to walk out the door when Catherine called him back, "She's not here Greg, you know where Wendy lives?"

"Ya, I went to her party last year. Riley's there?"

Catherine smiled, "Wendy took her home to eat ice cream and participate in some good old fashioned male bashing. Now, you should go before she's tempted to do more then verbal bashing."

Greg's eyes went wide, "I have a lot to make up for don't I?"

Both Ray and Catherine nodded, then Greg turned and left.

Catherine looked over at Ray, "Ten bucks says he'll have to sit out in the hall all night."

Ray smiled, "Deal."

**_xoxo Stars and an *R*_**


	11. Salty kisses and tearful confessions

**Don't own anything.**

**_Hope this is a good long chapter!_**

A knock sounded on the apartment door, Riley stood up, "Must be the pizza guy, I'll get it."

Surprise came over her face when she saw who was on the other side, "You're not pizza, what are you doing here Greg?"

He smiled, "I came to..." He wasn't able to finish before Riley shut the door in his face."

Wendy looked up as Riley walked back in, "Who was that?"

"An emotional idiot slash colleague of ours."

Wendy got out of her seat, "Greg... I'm going to go make sure he leaves, okay?"

Riley shrugged, "As long as I don't see him... I'm fine."

Wendy shook her head at Riley's words and went to the door, she opened it to see Greg standing there, "You can come in, very quietly. She can't know, she's really pissed, but I'm not having you stand out there all pitiful and sad looking."

Greg grinned at her and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Thanks Wendy."

She grinned back, "Now go into the bedroom and stay there until I say you can come out."

Greg nodded and disappeared while Wendy returned to Riley, "He's gone, you ever going to forgive him?"

"I don't know... I want to, but I don't want to be the one to talk first."

"He looked miserable Riles, you should have talked."

"And what? Have him apologize for bring a guy? He didn't come after me, that's what hurts. He can't apologize for the fact that I love him Wendy, that's my own fault."

"And I can't apologize for the fact that I love you Riley."

As Greg walked into the room, Riley looked at him speechless, then finally turned to Wendy, "You let him in?"

Wendy stood up quickly, "You guys need to talk... I think I hear the pizza guy, I'll get it."

Riley glared at her back, "I'm going to kill her..."

"Don't kill her, she only took pity on me." Greg offered a half-smile, "She isn't really to blame."

Riley's face didn't soften, "Why are you here Greg?"

"I came to apologize."

"Do it then go Greg."

"What about the other part Riles?"

She stood up and turned away, "There's no other part." Her voice became more muffled, "Don't say something you don't mean Greg, and do not, call me Riles."

Greg didn't listen and walked over to her, "I did mean it though Riles."

He turned her towards him and saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "I really do love you."

Her voice was barely heard between the sobs and his shirt, but he heard her tell him to just go.

Riley clasped on to Greg and kept telling him to go, she didn't want to go through this cycle again.

She forced herself to look up at him, "I mean it Greg, go!"

Tears mingled with the feather-light kisses he was now pressing against her face, "Greg..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Greg whispered before kissing her full on the lips.

The kiss was wet, and flavoured with the salt form the tears, but neither noticed, they allowed themselves to get caught up in it.

Riley was the first to pull away, "Don't do that again Greg." She spoke when she managed to find her voice which had gotten lost in the sobs and the kiss.

Greg had a smile on his face, "I'm going to Riley. Will you listen to me now?"

She nodded and he pulled her into his lap on the couch, "I"m sorry I brushed you off, that kiss did mean something. I did come to find you, but I found Catherine and Ray instead. By the time they were finished calling me an idiot, you had left with Wendy."

She looked up at him, "You sure you meant it?"

He nodded, "I love you Riley, I have for awhile."

Those were the words that caused her to smile, now that she knew he meant them, "I love you too Greg. I know I've loved you for awhile as well."

He smiled back, "I'm glad you said that Riley." He pulled her down close, "I'm really glad."

Wendy walked in to find them kissing, somehow, she didn't think Riley would be to mad at her.

**_xoxo *R*_**


End file.
